Wizard of Ahhs
by IMALUVR
Summary: This is a IM5 Dalton Rapattoni story...I do not own the idea of the Wizard of Ahhs...that is Pentatonix and Todrick Hall I just put my own twist on it...go watch the video it's amazing. Rated M just to be safe


I pulled on a Sleep When I'm Dead tank top and shorts along with a gray scarf, my favorite all black Yankees hat and my paint splatter beats as my phone started ringing signaling it was my mom. I hit end and walked out of my room closing the purple door and looking around at the five other doors around it. By the end of the day all five rooms would be occupied and it wouldn't be just me in that wing of the house, maybe it'll be okay. I made my way down stairs and reached for a Mountain Dew and looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 1:30 I jogged back upstairs and into my mother's office on the top floor.

"I see you decided to wake up" she laughed as I walked through the door and took a seat on the couch across from her desk. "I was tired apparently" I agreed adjusting my scarf and taking a drink of pop before looking at her. "What did you want?" I asked realizing she had Idea Boards out on her desk. "I was thinking of making a Wizard of Oz video…it would have different songs though and be a lot more modern. The boys from IM5 are going to be the male characters I need for it" she started fading off and leaving a silent question in the air. I shook my head and stood up walking to the door. I wasn't an actress or a singer or dancer…I was a normal girl that everyone made fun of.

"Tatiana come on please. I think it will turn out really well but I need you to be my female." She continued to beg as we sat in her office talking about her newest project idea. "Mom no" I defended pacing in front of the door and trying to reason my way out of it. "No one likes me, I'm not pretty, and I'm not a good singer or dancer" I listed as she rolled her eyes and denied everything I said. Opening my mouth to speak again I stopped and watched the door as a knock sounded and she shrieked before yelling come in. "Hello Mrs. Everson. We're IM5." A dirty blonde said holding out his hand. "Oh you must be Cole" she realized shaking his hand and going down the line. "Tatty this is Cole" the sandy blonde. "Will" a dark haired Asian. "Dana" a short black boy. "Gabe" an Italian looking boy. "And Dalton" she finished pointing to a blonde boy who was wearing eyeliner…he was…hot to be simple.

"No" I said again crossing my arms and watching as they all looked at me expectantly. "Tatty come on I already have everything set up and I'd love for you to be in it" she begged walking closer. "Plus I already have your outfits thought up and have you wrote in as Dorothy, the good witch, the bad witch and the emerald queen anyway" she added with a smirk as I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before sighing and sending a glare at her. "Fine." I mumbled taking the script from her hands. "Oh Tatty Thank you" she shrieked throwing her arms around my neck. I sighed and hugged back happy that she was happy. "I'd like to start filming in a week or so. We'll work on choreography and the music the rest of the week while I finalize the set ideas" she added before pushing us all out of her office and into the hallway.

'Tatiana show them to their rooms please" she asked before closing her door and leaving me alone with the 5 boys. Grunting I walked off down the hall, hearing them follow behind like little ducklings. I stopped at the set of doors that led to my wing and opened it to reveal the rooms she had designed just for them. Walking to the blue door I opened it and stepped to the side allowing them to see in "Dana this is your room" I stated before walking to the next door which was red. "Will your room" I stepped out of his way and walked to the other side of the living room past my purple door to a yellow door "Gabe" next door painted gray "Cole" and the last door which was black "and Dalton" I finished watching as they all walked around and inspected each others rooms.

"Tatiana dear your mother is looking for you" our maid Vivian said walking in and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm in here" I called plopping onto the couch in front of the TV next to Dalton as I looked through the script. "I would like to go over ideas for everyone's outfits" she cooed sitting in the chair across from all of us. Sighing I nodded and looked at each of the boys thinking what to put them in. "Will is the lion. We could do a yellow polo, pants and shoes" I started watching as she started writing things down. "Gabe is Tin Man so a gray button up, jeans and shoes" I added looking towards the male who was rolling on the floor with Dana. "Cole and Dana are the Munchkins. We could do white shoes, red jeans and a button up for both of them" I continued as she jotted more down on her notebook. "Dalton…black shoes, black jeans and shirt" I finalized leaning back into the couch and feeling him throw his arm onto the back behind my head.

"Alright I have your outfits all thought up already so we're done until Thursday which is when we will begin shooting" she agreed walking out and talking into her cell phone. "Are you excited?" Cole asked looking over to me from where he was seated watching TMNT. "I don't know I guess kind of" I mumbled before pulling my headphones onto my ears and closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Oh they are so adorable" I heard my mother's voice giggle as I started to wake up. I felt a heavy pressure on my waist and realized that I had fallen asleep on Dalton and we had ended up wrapped in each others arms. I slowly sat up and noticed he was also waking up, looking to my mother who was flipping through pictures on Dana's phone. "Gimme" I muttered holding out my hand and waiting for his phone. "Uh no I'm okay" he stuttered running out of the room, I was not far behind. I tackled him onto the plush rug in our dining room and started rolling around trying to get his phone.

"Psycho woman" Dana yelled as we continued to roll around laughing and tickling each other. "Am not" I defended poking him in the side, causing him to twitch and let out a weird little shriek."Calm down" Dalton's voice laughed as I was pulled off of Dana who jumped up and hid behind Cole clutching his phone to his chest protectively. "Meanie…Momma I'm hungry" I stated picking a seat at the table and watching as each of the boys picked a spot around me. "The pizzas should be here soon…and Tatty your father is coming tonight" she added walking out to the main room. Grunting I slammed my forehead onto the table, sighing as my fingers were laced into Dalton's underneath the table as two sets of feet walked back inside. "Tatiana I missed you" my father's voice chimed as he walked up behind me. "I missed me too" I replied in a muffled voice, not lifting my head I raised my free hand and waved to him as my mother introduced him to the boys. "Give your father a hug" she ordered taking her place at the head of the table.

Sighing I pulled my hand from Dalton's and stood letting my father wrap his arms around me. "What happened to your forehead?" he asked lifting my face and wiping the hair out of the way to reveal the red spot. "I hit it on the table" I grunted pulling away and sitting back down in my spot placing pizza on my plate and digging in. Once we had finished our dinner we went back to our rooms and got dressed and settled down for bed. Yelling goodnight to each other as lights were turned out and the house got quiet as we rested up for the long week ahead.

Our days were pretty much the same, wake up, eat breakfast, go for a run, go to the gym for an hour, rehearse the songs and dances for 5-7 hours with lunch in the middle, go back to the house for dinner and then a Ustream at 8, showers and then bed. Tomorrow we would start filming around 12 and hopefully get done within 2 days.

Waking up I stretched and sat up realizing that we started filming today. Standing up I walked into the bathroom and began getting ready for the day, washing my hair and face, and brushing my teeth. "Tatty come on breakfast is ready" Dalton chimed leaning on the door as I put on light makeup. "Coming" I smiled finishing my mascara. Picking up my eyeliner I opened it and raised it when it was grabbed from my hand. "Let me" he asked tilting my head up and beginning to sweep the black on to my eyes. Once he set the pencil down, I looked in the mirror and smiled, fixing some of my curls and grabbing his hand walking out and to the dining room.

Once we had all finished eating we were ushered outside to a van and brought to the set. "Boys your dressing room is first door on the right, Tatty first door on the left. Change quickly and then get back out here…the van will take you to the first scene" Mom ordered before wandering off. Walking into my dressing room I pulled on the skirt and top sitting on the table along with the matching white thigh high socks and the ruby red glitter pumps before walking over to the mirror to fix my hair and makeup. Once my hair was pulled back into perfect pigtails and my makeup was on I walked out to the van and climbed in as I pulled on a sweatshirt and we drove off to the first scene.

As we got there I noticed the boys dressed in various outfits. Dana was wearing a black and gray striped long sleeve shirt with jeans and his favorite wing tennis shoes, Will was wearing a pair of black jeans with a gray button up and black converse, Gabe was wearing brown jeans with a red and white checkered button up and gray high tops, Cole was wearing jeans with a red button up and black tie and red high tops, and Dalton was wearing red jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and black converse. Walking over to them I pulled off my sweatshirt and handed it to a stagehand as Mom walked over to everyone.

"Alright Tatty I want you to stand behind the fence and wait for my signal" she said as I stood by the farmhouse we were using for the first part. "It's cold out" I whined grabbing the puppy we had bought from Dalton as he laughed and placed a kiss on my head. "I'm warm" Gabe joked gesturing to the button down and jeans he was wearing. I growled at him as Ashley my mom's assistant walked over. "You'll be okay it's just a short scene and then we'll be inside" she assured before leading me to my spot and then climbing behind the camera next to my mom.

(Dorothy)

Somewhere over the Rainbow  
Way Up High  
There's a Land that I've heard  
Once In A...

I stopped as she gave me the signal and then walked over to the driveway where the boys were waiting for the next scene. "Alright now Dalton you'll take Tigger from her and be looking around as the wind picks up, and then everyone will run in their own directions after you hand him back to Tatty. Which Tatty then you'll run into the farmhouse" she advised before walking away.

(Farm Hands)  
...Shatter every window till It's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Blown Away  
Shatter every window till It's all blown away  
(Letting go Tonight)

I slammed the door and then walked back out as she yelled cut. "Boys you are done for today. Tatty we'll shoot inside the farmhouse and then you'll also be done for today" she sighed with a yawn as the boys left to put on their normal clothes and head back to the house with Tigger.

Once she yelled action I slammed the door again and began spinning before falling onto the bed and closing my eyes. I waited for her to yell up and then I sat up and we finished the farmhouse scene.

(Dorothy)  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

"Cut" she yelled walking over "that was perfect. You can head home and change" she said pushing me into a vehicle before walking back over to a different one that would bring her to the stage that the rest of the scenes would be shot at.

"I'm so tired" I moaned falling onto the couch across the boys laps after changing into something more comfortable. "Then sleep" Cole laughed poking my side. I sat up and stared at him as if he had grown three heads. "I can't go to sleep without eating Cole and it's only 8:30" I gasped flopping my head back into Dalton's lap as Will ran off to pay for our pizzas. We watched Dance Mom's as we ate our pizza and waited for it to get later so we could go to bed.

Cole, Dana, Will and Gabe stood up and began to walk to their rooms as they said good night. After replying I yawned and started surfing through the channels as Dalton pet my hair. "I think it's bedtime for a certain pink haired princess" Dalton mumbled placing a soft kiss on my forehead before standing up with me in his arms and walking away to my room. Once he laid me in bed and walked out I turned on my side and closed my eyes quickly falling asleep.

"Cole, Dana and Tatty you are up first thing this morning" Ashley called as we arrived at the set and were escorted to our changing rooms to get ready. Looking at my first outfit of the day I let out a deep sigh, took a drink of coffee and then began to climb into the large white dress. I let my nails dry as Ashley began to pin my hair up and slide my shoes on as I finished my coffee. Once my hair was up and my nails were dry I stood up and made my way out to the set that looked like the scene as soon as Dorothy landed in Oz. I stood in my spot and watched as Dana and Cole walked out in matching outfits that consisted of red jeans, white high tops and a black and white flannel long sleeve shirt. As soon as Ashley got them in place and ran out of the shot we began filming.

(Munchkins)  
Lollipop  
Oh Lollie, lollie, lollie  
Lollipop  
Oh Lollie, lollie, lollie  
Lollipop  
Lollipop

(Good Witch)  
Shoes, shoes  
don't want no short, short man  
let's get some shoes, shoes  
don't want no short, short man

Once she yelled cut I made my way to my changing room and got into my Dorothy costume again while they set up for the next scene which would be me walking down the 'yellow brick road'. "You walk down the path grab Tigger from the pile of leaves, then you see Dalton so you run over to him" a stagehand informed as I ate a sandwich before we started to film again. Nodding I took a drink of water and then got into my spot. I looked over and saw Dalton in his black pants, black shirt and black high tops walking over to his post and standing on the step, putting his arms over the top so he looked like he was suspended. Once he was in place they gave the thumbs up and we started filming…again.

(Dorothy)  
I got my ticket for the long way round  
two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I Sure Would Like Some Sweet Company  
and I'm leaving tomorrow  
what do you say

(Scarecrow)  
A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess It made  
It usually doesn't rain in  
Southern California  
Much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears  
But boy they Bawl  
When I'm thinking about you  
You know, know, know  
I've been thinking about you  
You know, know, know  
I've been thinking about you  
Do you think about me still  
Do ya, Do ya

We began to walk off as he said the last few words and then it was time to shoot the Tin Man scene. Gabe walked over in his gray jeans with his gray button up and his gray converse, we helped him on top of the rock pile and then got into position.

(Tin Man)

Do, Do, Do you got a first aid kit, handy  
Do, Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound  
Tell me, a-a-a-are you, are you patient, understanding  
Cause I might need some time to clear  
The hold in my heart and I  
I tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work on me  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought That I should let you know  
That My Heart is Damaged  
So damaged  
And you can blame the one before

Once he sang the last word we walked into a second set where we would be shooting the woods scene with Will. "Will you look like a large banana" I laughed as he walked onto the stage in his yellow polo, yellow jeans and yellow high tops. "He is a nice looking banana" Dalton defended wrapping an arm around Will's shoulder. "Very nice" I agreed with a giggle as we got into position to shoot the scene.

(Lion)  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed

I can't be blamed

I can not be tamed

(Dorothy)  
I knew you were trouble  
When you walked in  
So shame on you now  
took me to places I've never been  
You're just a lion on the cold hard ground

Once we finished I ran to get changed for the next part. Pulling on the emerald sequin dress and matching shoes I let Ashley put the green hair chalk in to cover up the bright pink. Once she was done she began to put emerald eye shadow on as I put on the three necklaces, the rings and put in my earrings. I was about to walk out when she ran over and handed me the gold and emerald crown I was supposed to wear. Smiling at her in thanks I took it from her hands and walked over to Dalton standing by his side and drinking water. "If I mess up promise you won't let Gabe laugh at me" I whispered to Dalton as we set up for the next scene. "I promise if he even starts to say something I'll stop him" he assured pushing me into the stage. Sitting down in the chair I crossed my legs and let them loop the snake they had gotten around my shoulders. Taking a deep breath I nodded my head saying I was ready.

(Emerald Queen)  
I'm living in the emerald city please  
Doing something mean to it  
Do it better than anybody you ever seen doing it  
Screams from the haters  
Got a nice ring to it  
I guess every superhero needs his theme music  
No one man should have all that power  
The clock ticking  
I just count the hours  
Stop tripping  
I'm tripping off the power  
21st century schizoid man

I started taking deep breaths as they began to lift the snake off and as soon as they had it I stood up and walked away. "Alright you're okay…you did great. Go get changed okay?" Dalton said taking my hands and pulling me towards my dressing room. "Go you can't see her yet" my mom joked pushing Dalton out of the room and closing the door to help me get ready since Ashley was helping get the set ready. Once I had my black dress and shoes on she sat me in a chair and started putting black color in my hair while also putting black nails and lipstick on. Once she was finished and we were sure everything was dried I pulled on the black headpiece and walked out the door and onto the set.

"Hubba hubba" Gabe muttered as I walked over to them where they stood at the foot of the 'castle' stairs. "You look hot" Cole and Dana agreed as they stood ready to walk behind me. "Thanks" I smiled walking up the stairs to my spot and waiting for the signal to go.

(Bad Witch)  
Don't want no money  
I like your beard  
Just want those shoes  
Ain't no wizard that can save you  
From the witch of the west side  
I'll get you and your little dog too  
Cause there ain't no place you can hide  
Show me your feet  
Show them to me  
Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground

"One last change" I mumbled to myself pulling off the black dress and getting back into my Dorothy costume, walking onto the stage and standing in the middle of the boys. "Alright you just sing your part, hug each of them and then stand in a line, hold hands and at the last line step forward and you'll start clicking your heels together" someone said "then we fade to black and we're done" they added as the lights dim and scenes from the real movie began playing on the screen behind us.

(Dorothy)  
You know I'm a dreamer  
But my heart's of gold  
I had to run away high  
So I wouldn't come home low  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home

(Tin Man)

I'm going home  
to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been  
enough for me

(Scarecrow)  
It will all be clear  
don't pay no mind to demons  
they fill you with fear  
and just know you're not alone  
I'm gonna make this place all

(Lion)

Let me go home  
I'm just too far away from where you are  
I wanna go home  
and now

(Dorothy)

I'm on my way  
I'm On My Way  
Home sweet home  
Tonight  
Tonight  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
Home sweet home

(Scarecrow)  
Somewhere over the Rainbow

I smiled as the lights shut off before turning back on. The whole cast had started to clap. "Thank you guys so much" mom said walking on stage and giving each of us a hug. "It's going to turn out great" she added before ushering us to our dressing rooms and letting us go home.

"Chinese food, Batman, Skittles, and Laffy Taffy's" I listed off setting each thing on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Dalton as Dana started the movie and shut the lights off. About half way through the movie I could feel my eyes start to drop shut and lifted my head slightly looking around. Dana was asleep on the floor, Will was asleep in the chair, Cole and Gabe were asleep on each other on the loveseat and Dalton was falling asleep lying down next to me. I pulled myself down in front of him and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist.


End file.
